In comes experiment 709
by WalawalaWashington
Summary: Will Lilo and Stitch be able to catch this experiment? Or will there be a terrible ending to it? (Now updated)


In comes experiment 709, the Hidden Doom  
  
---In Lilo's Dome Room---  
  
Stitch woke up abrubtly. He thought he heard something outside so he looked out the window. He was just in time to see a space craft crash somewhere in the forest, he quickly went over to wake up Lilo, but he thought about seeing what it was by himself. He sat there for a few seconds then decided to go alone.  
  
626 went out the front door and down in front of the house. He looked back, then continued on his way into the forest.  
  
---At the crash site---  
  
A nasty odor came up from the crash site and into Stitch's nose. He hesitated to move on but eventually came over the horrible stench. As he approached the space ship, he recognized it as a experiment's ship. Stitch strained for a second and looked around. He saw nothing except for debris. Suddenly something moved in the bushes on the left of him. He turned around to see what it was, but he turned around too slow.   
  
The next thing Stitch knew, he was knocked down flat.  
  
He groaned and got up and furiously looked around.  
  
Stitch was hit again, but this time through a tree. He rubbed his head and tried once again to find out what hit him. He couldn't see anything so he switched to heat seeking. He saw an experiment all right, and it was moving fast around in the brush. It charged right at him, and he managed to dodge it and hit it as it went by.  
  
It stopped and looked at Stitch, then laughed. It came out of camoflauge, and its yellow and red fur became clearly visible in the dark.  
  
The ground started to shake a little, then it stopped. 709 was then swept up by Gantu and shoved into a glass container.  
  
"Haha! That was too easy! Dr. Hamsterveil will surely pay me double for a new experiment!" Gantu said as he walked off with the now very frightened 709.  
  
"Cousin!" Stitch called after them.  
  
---Gantu's ship---  
  
"Now what did you bring here? No wait let me guess, another experiment?" 625 asked Gantu as he walked into the ship.  
  
"That's none of your buissness. You get to be the test subject, 625." Gantu replied.  
  
"Oh, no you don't!" 625 said as he tried to hide from the now free experiment.  
  
625 then got the beating of his life, almost to his own death. He was knocked out very soon after the beggining of the test.  
  
"So you do have a use 625. It seems like this experiment will be of great use to us, especially with that blue Trog that is with that annoying Earth girl." Gantu said while chuckling.  
  
"I think I'll keep you instead of handing you over to Hamsterveil."  
  
---Back at Lilo's Dome Room---  
  
Stitch crawled back up though the window and onto his bed. He slumped down and fell asleep almost instantly.  
  
Lilo had been awake since Stitch had left in the firts place. She got out of bed and walked over to Stitch. "Stitch!" She whispered.  
  
"Aaaahhhhh!" Stitch was woken up so quickly he immediatly jumped out of his bed and landed on the floor.  
  
"Where were you?" She asked.  
  
"Found new cousin!" Stitch replied.  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Ih."  
  
"Where was it?"  
  
"In forest, spaceship crashed."  
  
"Well where is it?"  
  
"Gantu got cousin."  
  
"Oh, no. Jumba!" Lilo called out as she got on the platform elevator.  
  
"Why is Earth girl waking evil genuis in middle of nocturnal time?" Jumba asked while a little bit angry.  
  
"Gantu got another experiment!"  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"I don't know, Stitch was the one who saw it."  
  
"626, what did the experiment look like?" Jumba asked Stitch.  
  
"Like me, only yellow and red." He replied.  
  
"Hmm, sounds like evil genius neice's experiment to me."  
  
"626, go get that experiment, I will try to figure out what experiment it is while you are gone."  
  
---At the town---  
  
(People running around and screaming)  
  
709, now working for Gantu, went running around the town using camoflauge to ambush random people and destroy cars, stores, and buildings.  
  
Stitch and Lilo were hiding behind a destroyed car and talking about their plan to capture the new experiment.  
  
"Go distract him, and try to get him out of hiding. Then I'll fire this Freeze Blaster to stop him from moving." Lilo said.  
  
Stitch ran out from behind the car and got slammed into by a mailbox.  
  
He got up and jumped left to avoid the oncoming debris.  
  
He then picked up a street light and hit the invisible 709.  
  
It hit a tree and took off its camoflauge. It looked at Stitch and charged.  
  
Stitch didn't have the time to move so he ended up being half knocked-out.  
  
Lilo noticed that this was her only chance to capture 709 so she fired the gun...and missed.  
  
She ducked and started to run back to the house, not noticing that Gantu was approaching Stitch.  
  
Gantu picked Stitch up by his leg and put him in a container.  
  
"Hahaha, now to take care of this Trog once and for all."  
  
To be continued 


End file.
